Agreements
by Yourmine665
Summary: Amelia, a shy, timid girl, just wanted to start she left after college. Thanks to her distant uncle Bruce Wayne, she is able to stay with him in till she gets up on her feet. That all changes when one of Batman's enemies; Bane; needs help looking for someone, and Amelia gets accidentally dragged into the situation.
1. Chapter 1

Arrangements

Chapter 1: Moving in

It was a crisp autumn afternoon in Gotham, but you would not be able to tell unless you took a step outside. There were very few trees in the city and most of them looked dead anyway; the only alive ones where in the nice part of Gotham.

Amelia was holding onto her tote bag, sitting tense against the leather seat in her uncle's limo. The tall metal buildings where shining in her eyes, blinding her. Rubbing her eyes she looked at the driver.

"You can barely see the sun in the city and yet it is still too bright outside" The driver looked back at her and gave a cheerful smile, looking back at the road.

The man driving was Alfred, the loyal butler of her distant uncle Bruce; the black sheep of her family. Though she had never actually seen him, he was always helping her when she needed it. Bruce was a cousin of her dads that started sending Amelia money when her mother died and her father got sick.

Amelia was a very timid girl who never liked to cause any trouble. She considered herself to be very average. Average features, average face, average body, and just average…average.

She had just gotten out of college but did not feel like it was right to move back in with her father. Not wanting his favorite niece to be homeless, Bruce insisted that she live with him in till she had gotten a steady paying job.

Amelia was so nervous to meet her uncle; he had heard so many strange stories of him. Her family talked about how he was this playboy billionaire who all he did was spend his dead parents money. Others said he just stayed in his mansion all night and day, that's why he never came out to public events; especially family events.

The limo pulled up to the big house, Alfred immediately got out to fetch her bags. Amelia looked up at the mansion and was speechless. Pictures did not give this place justice, this place was huge!

While Amelia was gawking at the mansion, Alfred had already gotten all her bags into the house. She felt bed that she had not helped him, her uncle was use too getting tended to but not her.

Amelia shyly walked into the house after him to apologize, but gawked even more to see when she saw that it was bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. Her feet dragged and did not know what to do or say.

Alfred appeared in front of her and it made her jump. "Your room is ready; Master Bruce will not be here till the evening. Would you like me to get you anything?"

"N-no no…I am fine Alfred. I would just like to get some sleep." She made her way to the second floor and looked down the hallway, already lost.

"Last door on the left Miss Amelia, dinner will be done in an hour." Amelia looked down at him to see him give a warm smile and head into what she guesses was the direction of the kitchen. This place was so big, for all she knew he could be heading into a four start restaurant, having chiefs make all the food.

Amelia had spent the rest of the night fixing up her room to make it look like her old room. She was happy to see that everything had gotten to her safe that was in till she opened the last box. Her favorite lamp had gotten broken in the shipping process. Amelia knew that shipping these things from San Francisco to Gotham, at least one thing would get broken.

She ran down the stairs holding the piece, hopefully Alfred was still in the kitchen and she could get some glue. But when she got downstairs the whole mansion was so dark, the big mansion was all of a sudden so lonely.

During all her unpacking, he had not even notice that it had started to rain; hard. It was coming down and lightning was the only thing lighting up the mansion. Amelia started to get scared and did her best to find some kind of light source. After grouping the air her hand touched a lamp and tugged the string to turn it on.

The light really did not help; all it did was light up the tiny corner making her freak out more. "A-Alfred?!Are you here?! I-I need glue!".

Just as she had yelled into the dark something pounded against the door, making Amelia let out a small shriek. Who could that be at this hour, was that her uncle Bruce. Putting the pieces of her lamp on the coffee table, she reluctantly went to go open it.

Amelia tugged the thick wood door opened and peaked around the corner. A giant shadowy figure was standing at the door; Amelia's immediate reaction was to shut the door. Before she could get the door shut a giant hand grabbed the top of the door and pushed it open. A million things where running through her head, she could barely from fear.

"Senorita is Bruce home; I need to talk to him." The voice was so deep with a Latino accent in it. She was shocked from how alluring the voice was but the fear was still gripping her in place.

Amelia decided to lie, "Bruce is in the shower, he wishes to be left alone. Please come in the morning." She tried to close the door but it did not budge.

"I will wait for him then." The hand pushed the door open, pushing Amelia back.

The giant figure made his way in, she could not make out the entire figure, but all she could see was how tall he was. It stood at 6'8" which was even more intimidating, she tried to speak.

She heard the striping of what she figured was a jacket that was hung on the jacket holder and the figure moved its way to the light. The man was wearing slightly baggy black cargo pants and a tight black tank top. His muscles bulged in every direction, but the mysterious thing about him was he was wearing a mask. It looked like a mask that wrestling wore in Mexican wrestling.

He took a seat in one of the arm chairs and just sat there quietly. Seeing such a giant mass of a man sitting there quietly was quiet scary. She guessed that he was not going anywhere so close the door and made her way over.

"Would you…like..something to drink?" The man looked at her, or what she guessed was looking; she could not tell with the mask; he nodded. Amelia made her way which guessed was the way to the kitchen

An hour later, Amelia came back with a tray with a tea pot, two cups, tea bags, honey, and mini sandwiches. Even though he had barged in she wanted to make sure not the make the hulking mass mad. She saw him sitting in the same position she had left him in and started to shake. Putting down the tray, she placed herself in the arm chair across from him.

"I am so sorry for keeping you waiting; this is my first night in this place I got lost." Amelia made him a cup of tea for him, his massive hands taking it out of her tiny ones.

"This place is so big, a senorita as small as you would get lost in here." The man lifted the mask up to his nose and took a sip of his tea.

They sat there quietly for a while; Amelia took a deep breath, "Are you friends with my Uncle?"

The man sipped his tea and put it down on the coffee table, "You could say that."

"Well could I at least ask your name?" The man leaned back into his chair and sat there quietly. Amelia bit her bottom lip, started to get jittery now. "I am sorry, I should not prod."

"My dear you are not from here are you?" Amelia looked up him, laughing nervously.

"N-No I am not from here, I am from San Francisco…It's…warmer…there…" Amelia bit her thumb nail, not looking at him anymore.

"It's nice to meet someone who is not from here…it is…refreshing…my name is Bane…and that is all you need to know."


	2. Chapter 2

Arrangements

Chapter 2: Secrets

Bane and Amelia had been sitting in their arm chairs for two hours now. For two hours they had said nothing to each other. She could not see what Bane was thinking because his face was covered by his mask. However, she knew that by now he knew she was lying; no one could be taking a three hour shower this late at night.

She started to wonder now where the hell was her uncle Bruce or even where Alfred was. He wouldn't have just left her alone in this mansion all by herself without telling her…would he? She started to wonder how Alfred would react to Amelia letting a total stranger into their house. But then again he did say he knew her uncle, she was starting to get a headache. Peering down at the broken lamp that lied on the coffee table she let out a sad sigh, picking up a piece.

"They left you alone here, didn't they?" Amelia jumped at Bane speaking to her. He had not said or done anything for two hours; it was kind of a relief to hear him speak.

"N-no, they should be around here."She did not know whether or not to tell the truth or not to this man. She did not want him to know they were alone.

"Miss Amelia I know we are alone in this house. Please do not lie to me anymore, I do not approve of lying." Amelia held her breath and was shaking slightly. Banes hands slowly raised his hands and lifted his mask off his head. He was gorgeous, sculpted chin, manly facial features but sad, stern eyes rested on his face. He had what looked like a short brown mohawk that he had shaved down.

"Well I know that Bruce is out of town but honestly I have no idea where Alfred has gone."Amelia was biting her thumb nail nervously now. She saw Bane leaning forward to watch it, making her knees recede into her chest.

"You do not need to be scared of me Amelia, I will not hurt you." He was slowly reaching for her hand but she quickly got out of her chair. They locked eyes; Amelia was starting to get scared now.

"I did not tell you my name. How do you know my name?" Amelias heart was racing now; it was pounding in her ears and making her face hot.

Bane slowed smirked and took his hand back, resting it on his thigh. "You are as smart as your permanent record led me to believe Amelia, your father must be proud of you."

Amelia stood quiet; fear had blocked her throat from words coming out. They looked at each other in silence once again. A cell phone ring tone echoed throughout the house, making Amelia yep out of fear.

Bane leaned back into the arm chair still watching her "You should probably get that, it might be Bruce or Alfred." Amelia slowly backed away from Bane her eyes still locked on him. She bolted up the stairs, quickly walking into her room where she found her cell phone blearing on her bed.

Amelia snatched it up; looked at who it was. It was her uncle calling her; FINALLY; she answered it, stuttering her words. "H-Hi Uncle Bruce! How was your trip?"

She heard her uncle chuckle, "It was fine, Alfred has just picked me up from the air port so we will be there in thirty minutes."

Amelia sighed to herself and kept looking behind her, trying not to speak to loudly. "O-Ok Uncle, I will see you two soon!" She hung up the phone, finally noticing the text she got from Alfred saying 'Went to pick up Master Bruce; be back in three hours; dinner is in the fridge'.

Amelia slapped her forehead, groaning to herself. She wished she could crawl into a ditch and die. How much of an idiot could she be, not checking her phone! And worse an old man was more on top of their texting than her!

Putting the phone into the pocket of her sweat pants, Amelia looked at the stair case from her door way. She gulped and clenched her fist; which were shaking from fear. Confrontation was usually her style, but she needed to get this man out of her Uncles house!

Amelia started to head down the stairs and took a deep breath. She puffed up her chest to seem tougher and trotted her way over to Bane. "Ok Bane, as much as I enjoyed your company, you need to go home now."

Bane did not say anything, but he did not move either; it was like he knew she was bullshitting him. Amelia walked over to Bane and folded her arms, almost pouting now, "That's it! If you do not leave now I will call the police!"

Bane chuckled and sipped his tea, Amelia took out her cell phone and dialed 911.

"911 what is your emergency?" Amelia looked at Bane who was just watching at her, she turned away from him quickly. "Yes, my name is Amelia, I am inside the Wayne mansion, a man named Bane as gotten into my hou-" Before she could even finish the sentence the operator had hung up on her.

Amelia looked at her cell phone confused and shocked. She slowly looked at Bane who was calmly finishing up his tea. "That happens every time."

Amelia started to hyperventilate now; she was really bad at handling stress. But this just was not stress, this was a panic attack! Hot tears filled her eyes and her hand gripped her chest. She fell over onto her arm chair and Bane stood up. Bane quickly got up watching her with what looked like concern on his face. Her vision was kind of getting blurry but she saw him run off toward what seemed liked the kitchen.

When Bane came back he handed her a brown paper bag, Amelia quickly took it and started to breath quickly into it. She suspected that he had encountered this reaction from people before. Bane softly rubbed her back which oddly calmed her but due to the lack of oxygen Amelia passed out.

When Amelia came too she was in her bed holding her brown back tightly. It looked like it was the next morning, had she slept through the whole night?! Oh no! Bane?! Was still in the house?! She was in trouble now.


	3. Chapter 3

Agreement

Chapter 3: Money Talks

Amelia sat still in her bed, rubbing her forehead out of stress and fear. It was a long time scene she had a panic attack like that. But did she have to have one right when there was a stranger in the house?! She got out of her bed, taking it slow towards the door; she did not want to faint again.

She went to open the door but it opened on its own, making her jump. Still being weak, she had to hold onto her dresser. She was shaking so bad that the dresser itself started to shake. Alfred was standing there with a tray with assorted breakfast foods and orange juice. Behind him was Bane who had put his mask back on from their last night encounter.

"I told you coming with me was a bad idea." Alfred told Bane as he set the tray on the night stand next to her bed. Amelia was shaking and Alfred took her hand, softly patting it. "There, there Miss Amelia, you really should not be out of bed! Rest is the best thing for you right now."

As Amelia was ushered to she looked back at the door frame to see that Bane had left. She grabbed Alfred's sleeve with her gaze still locked on the door way. "Alfred, who is he?!"

Alfred sighed and softly tugged her hand off his suite jacket while rolling his eyes. He fetched her breakfast tray and placed it on her lap. "What I would like to know is why you would let a strange man you do not know into your uncle's home."

Amelia lunged forward almost knocking the tray off her lap, "He let himself in! I told him to leave but he insisted on staying! I even called the police and they hung up on me!"

Alfred chuckled a bit and started to fold some of her laundry that was lying on the floor, "Yes, that happens a lot around this city." He put the clothes into her dresser drawer and started to head out the door.

Before Amelia could say anything Alfred turned "I sadly cannot release any information about who your Uncle associates business wise. However, I'm sure there is a way you can find random information, I think you crazy kids call it the 'Internet'". Alfred left the room and Amelia sat there in silence, groaning to herself.

After finishing her breakfast she had pulled out her laptop and started to research on the strange man named Bane. Sadly all the things she wanted to see was blocked, the only things she could seem to read was about a drug called Venom. It talked about how experimental the drug was and how it was tested on prisoners in a secret prison in South America. Was this article talking about Bane? The how would someone who was from South America who was experimented on find her Uncle all the way in America?!

Amelia felt much better by the afternoon time so she decided to venture into the house. When she got downstairs, she wished that she had stayed in her room. Down in the living room their where giant boards with pictures of people on them. On the pictures where strings linking images together, some images linked to news paper articles. Six men where circled, five where circled in blue but only one was circled in red.

Bane had his mask off once again, which made her guess that this meant that he was alone. Amelia slowly walked over to the board as saw a photo of her Uncle on the board with a piece of string linking to what looked like some doctor she did not know. She could have sworn that she has seen this man before, but where from?

"I did not think you would be coming down at all today after last night." Amelia jumped and looked up to find Bane looking down at her. She quickly hid behind one of the boards and stared up at him. A million different ideas formed into her head about him. Her mouth opened slowly and a whisper came out.

"Are you on drugs." Bane seemed to be taken back by her words. Amelia immediately regretted saying those words. "I-I'm sorry, I just read an article about Venom and how…" Amelia started to mumble now, looking down at the ground out of embarrassment.

She saw a massive hand touch hers and it made her jump; it seemed that Bane was reaching out to her. Bane stood up straight with a somber look on his face; his deep calming yet sensual voice rumbled in his throat. "For someone as smart as you, you ask many dumb questions. Yes, I use to do the drug but not anymore, I am a clean man."

Bane ushered to come over to sit with him on the couch with him; his massive hand patting the couch. Amelia shivered but reluctantly sat next to him; she did not want to risk making him angry after an accusation like that.

"I know everything about you, Amelia; so I should tell you about myself." Amelia looked up at him confusedly but he put a finger on her lips to silence her.

Bane sat there with her for hours telling his whole life story. The prison in which he grew up in, how he is an assassin turned into reformed man who does what is right. He told her everything thing in detail, which had Amelia learn how intelligent he actually was, not just some brute who broke into her Uncles home. But some things she wished had had not learned, like his old habit Venom, his ability to know where someone might be at any time, his…'passionate' personality; these all scared her.

"So….you are coming up with a tactical plan to find a man." Amelia asked Bane as he went back to the board, fixing some pictures up.

"Yes, that is correct Miss Amelia." His smile was warming, but she still was on his guard.

Amelia looked at her knees and took a big breath, looking at the ground. "So…who are you looking for exactly?"

Bane put his arms behind his back, standing up straight. "I am looking for the man who has decided to sell Venom to the people of Gotham."

"But why come to my Uncle? How is he tied into all of this?" She noticed that Bane had tensed up. Amelia stood up and folded her arms, now she was curious.

"Bane what is it that my Uncle does that would get him tied into a drug like that?" Bane turned to her with blank face, this made Amelia frown and sigh quietly.

"Your Uncle had money embezzled from his companies, he believes that the money was used to hire an assassin to kill him and get the rest of his fortune." Amelias gasped loudly and covered her mouth in shock.

She started to second guess the idea of her staying with her Uncle. The coward in her wanted to run back home to California. Nothing this crazy ever happened in San Francisco! It was only strange when it was five degrees hotter than the constant 75 degrees.

Amelia felt something touch her; it was Banes hand. She knew he was trying to calm her down, but a hundred different fears where coming to mind. Banes massive arms wrapped around her, which oddly, helped her calm down.

"I heard that in women if you hold them for five minutes, it will calm them down." Amelia felt her cheeks get hot and her heart race.

It has been a long time scene a man had held her softly like this. The last time was her ex but he ended up cheating on her with chick from their AP political science class. So what if that girl had D size breasts!? They did not help her when it came time for their final exam of reciting all of the Constitution of the United States of America….why was she so lame.

Just then something felt odd, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She had spaced out so badly that she did not notice that Bane was kissing her lips.

Amelia panicked and her hands patted his chest, making Bane pull back. She looked up at and saw his passionate stare. Their breathing was in sync, her timid nature kicked in, making her not ability to talk gone.

"I am sorry miss Amelia, it has been so long scene I have been near an amazing woman like yourself." She felt him go in for a deeper kiss, making her yelp into his mouth.

Suddenly she heard a crash come from her left. She looked too see that Alfred was looking at them, gawking at them. Bane released her quickly; fetch his mask before Alfred could look at him.

Amelia opened her mouth but Alfred put his hand up before she could speak. "I am not surprised with Banes actions; but you young lady? I know you girls go through your bad boy phases but you are not allowed to do hanky panky in your Uncles house!

"But, but Alfred! I wasn't! It's not what it looks like!" Before she could explain herself Alfred took her hand, dragging Amelia into the kitchen. Amelia frowned; she knew she was going to be getting a scolding from him now. But why did Bane kiss her?! What was his deal! She really hoped her Uncle would not be to mad at her about this.


	4. Chapter 4

Arrangements

Chapter 4: Word on the street is

Amelia was riding her bike down the street of the main shopping district of Upper Gotham. It was three days after the incident with Bane and Amelia was more than mad at him. Alfred now at ever moment when she was alone with him, he would lecturer her like she was thirteen again.

Thankfully, Amelia actually had an excuse to be out of the house all day. She had been going around Gotham looking for a new job. Bane kept pleading with her not to leave the mansion due to the assassin that could be lurking around Gotham. But after his kissing stunt, whatever Bane said to her, she would just ignore him.

Though today was not a job search day, today was a 'me' day. Amelia wore her favorite outfit today; her favorite pair of skinny black jeans, a baggy cream sweater that was belted with a brown belt, ankle high combat boots, and a long gold necklace that she mother gave to her for her 16th birthday.

Amelia took off her helmet and shook her sandy blond hair back into place, parted in the middle and down her back. Though she felt like she looked very pretty today, she still saw herself as an average looking woman. But beauty was in the eye of the beholder, she guessed.

She had her whole day planned out, she would get herself some coffee, then go to this little thrift shop she had seen a few days ago to get some new clothes, then off to the museum too see the new 'Gems of Egypt' exhibit they keep talking about on the radio. Chaining up her bike and putting all her things into her back pack covered with band patches she collected over the years, she made her way into the coffee shop.

Picking up her coffee order she headed out the door; but of course bad luck followed her out. Amelia felt something bump into the door, which pushed her to the left, causing her to drop her coffee. She gasped loudly and slowly picked up the empty Styrofoam cup.

"Miss I am so sorry, I was not paying attention to where I was going!" Amelia looked to the right of her. An older gentleman was looking at her, with a small frown on his face. He looked like he was a bit annoyed and embarrassed at the same time.

"N-No..no it was my fault, I should have looked before opening the door like that. I'm sorry!" Amelia threw the cup into the trash and sighed softly to herself.

Amelia studied the man, for being a much older gentleman; he was very fit and well groomed. He was wearing a black suite with a grey turtle neck tucked into his fitted dress pants. The only think distracting her from his very manly gorgeous face; was the black eye patch he had over his left eye.

"If you don't accept my apology, would you accept a replacement coffee with me?" The man asked her with a small smile on his face. Amelia did not want to have a stranger buy her coffee, but she would feel bad if she just left him standing there after rudely slamming a door into his face.

"Sure…coffee sounds nice.." Amelia shyly smiled up at the man with a slight blush on her face. She sat herself by one of the outside tables and waited for him.

The man came back with their coffee and sat down in front of her closely. Amelia thanked him and sipped the coffee slowly. She knew he was looking down at her but she was too shy to look up at him.

The man seemed to be very interested in her, asking her all about her personal life, every time she answered he seemed to get closer and closer to her; making her sink into herself more and more.

"If I am not mistaken, you are Bruce Waynes niece, am I right?" Amelia looked at the man with a puzzled look on her face, how did everyone know who she was?! It was getting old really fast.

"I'm sorry, I am a friend of your Uncle; he told all of us at the office party that his niece was coming to Gotham. He never told us how cute she was going to be."

Amelia laughed uneasily and started to bite her thumb nail nervously. "I-I'm sorry, my Uncle hasn't told me about any of his co workers; may I ask what your name is?"

The man sat up and smiled at her, "My name is Slade Wilson..but please just call me Slade, and what might your name be?"

"Amelia..just call me..Amelia I guess.." She laughed nervously then looked away, rubbing her coffee cup with her thumb.

"Well Amelia, how about I take you around town and show you some nice spots in the city, my treat." His hand touched her thigh which made her jumped out of her seat.

"No no no, it's ok! Thank you though, for the coffee and offer I mean. But uuugh, I gotta go now. It was nice to meet you!" Amelia quickly but clumsily undid her bike chain and biked away quickly, her face beet red.

It was now later in the day; Amelia unlocked the front door and sighed happily. She had done all the shopping she wanted to do and was happy as a clam. She called out for Alfred but no reply. Figuring that he probably went out again she put her bags down on the couch.

"You where gone for a long time." Amelia jumped and looked up to see Bane looking down at her, his mask was off again. She quickly stepped back from him and looked away. She was still furious with him, and talking to him was the last thing she wanted to do.

"I have been patient with your silence long enough, you need to talk now. Who is this man and why where you talking to him?" Bane took a photo out from his pocket and showed it to her. It was Amelia and Slade from this morning!

Amelia snatched it from his hands and grew furious, "YOU FOLLOWED ME?!"

"How long have you've been seeing this man?" Bane looked down with a serious cold look.

"I met him this morning; he said he was a friend of my Uncle. Look I do not need to explain who I hang out with to you!" Amelia snatched her shopping bags to go upstairs but Bane grabbed her arm tightly.

"Amelia what is his name." She tried to pull herself out of his grip but no good, he was too strong.

"Slade Wilson. Why?" Banes grip got tighter and looked at the door.

He looked back down at her and sat her down on couch. "You will stay down here tonight. You are not allowed to leave my sight."

"Why, I know Slade seems to be one of those old creeps who likes younger women but he did not seem so bad."

Bane eye locked on her and knelt in front of her, he rested his thumb on her chin, making her look at him. "I am not mad that he made advances at you, but you do not know why he is after you. Slade is a greedy man, he probably thinks you are the heir to Bruces fortune."

Amelia pushed his hand away, she did not like to fight, but she knew when to defend herself. "Listen Bane, my Uncle is paying you to find who ever took his money, not to be my boyfriend or whatever you think we are! Now leave me alone Bane, I am going to my room."

Bane put his hand on her chest and held her there, looking sternly into her eyes, now he was mad. "Slade Wilson is an assassin named Deathstroke who only takes very expensive hits. He is probably the assassin who got hired to kill your Uncle seeing how much money was embezzled. I will not have a man like that hanging around such an innocent women like you."

Amelia did not know what to say; he was right. She looked away and started to tear up, trying to wipe them away before he could see. "I am sorry Bane, I was not thinking about my Uncle. I should have thought twice before making new friends in Gotham right away. Now he might coming here now to kill him…I…I…"

The flood gates where now opened. She could not stop crying, how could she be such a fool. "I'm so stupid Bane. I have probably ruined everything." Bane interrupted her with a kiss on her lips, which made her jump.

They locked eyes and Banes massive thumb wiped her tears away."You are not stupid my dear; you just do not know how things work in Gotham. Once this is all over you can freely go about the city with no fear of being stalked."

Amelia looked away and sighed softly, "Maybe I should go back home then if it's not safe here."

"No, please stay, if you go…I will miss you…" Amelia frowned and pushed his face back a bit.

"You know you are not my boyfriend Bane." He moved closer in and held her in a tight hug.

"I know, but I will prove to you that I make a perfect mate for you." Amelia blushed and pushed back a bit, sinking into herself, too shy to look up at him.

Just then there was a knock at the door, they both looked at it but did not get up. The knock got louder and Amelia held onto Bane tightly. The door blew open, making Amelia scream.

Standing at the door was a muscular man in a tight black and orange body suite. It was covered what looked like padded body armor and an armored masked covered the man's face and also his left eye.

The figure walked in and looked like he was ready to wage war on the Wayne mansion. He put what looked like a detonator into his pocket and then pulled out his katana. "Bane, my old friend I did not think that you would be here."

Bane stood in front of Amelia, pulling his mask over his face. Deathstroke chuckled softly and walked closer to the two of them. "Oh please, you think that is needed now? If you think I am here for Waynes money I'm not. I'm here for the girl."


	5. Chapter 5

Agreements

Chapter 5

Deathstoke made his way slowly into the mansion towards Bane and Amelia. Bane was slowly pushing Amelia back; but Amelia's was frozen in place. She could not believe that this was happening. You only really saw or heard of assassins in movies or in books. But to have one standing in front of her was terrifying!

He got into the middle of the room, only a few feet away from the two of them and pointed his katana at them."What is this? Were you hired by that rich bum to baby sit his niece? I did not know you were so desperate for money."

Amelia started shaking and gripping tightly onto Banes hand. "Amelia, go."

Her eyes went up to look at Banes face where she saw him peering down at her with an odd look. It was not of fear or anger, but of confidence. Somehow it made Amelia feel protected; she knew deep down that he could handle Slade, but only if she got out safely.

Letting go of his hand, Amelia darted towards the kitchen. Deathstroke was quick and lunged at her to grab her arm. Bane however was quicker and grabbed his head, throwing him across the room like a rag doll.

Amelia found her way into the kitchen; now in a state of panic. She wanted to call police again but she knew that they would not come. They probably would laugh at her at this point for even calling!

"Alfred! He would know what to do!" She patted her jeans pockets then slapped her forehead. Of course she would put her cell phone into her backpack! Letting out a big sigh, she looked around the kitchen for a house phone.

In the living room, a war was breaking out between the two assassins. Deathstroke came hard at Bane, swinging his katana down to try to get at his vital organs, but still kept his distance from Bane. Picking up on Deathstrokes moves, eventually Bane grabbed the sword in his massive hand and ripped it out Slades hands.

Deathstroke jumped back before Bane could get his hands on him and pulled out his metal staff. And before Bane could get back, Deathstroke swung it and knocked him on his left temple, making Bane fall back a bit.

Deathstroke repositioned himself and chuckled softly. "You are really pathetic without your venom Bane."

Bane did not respond and charged at him, Deathstroke rolled out of the way and got into defensive stance again. "Or is something else making you weak, that girl perhaps?"

Bane tensed up and clenched his fist; Deathstroke saw that he got under his skin. He wanted to push it farther. "You know once she finds out what you are really capable of, she will fear you!"

Deathstroke jumped up to strike Bane down; but before he could blink, Bane had grabbed Deathstroke by the ankle. Bane slammed him onto the floor, causing the floor to concave a bit.

Back in the kitchen, Amelia had found the house phone and she quickly dialed Alfreds cell phone number. It ran for a bit, but then he finally picked up. "Hello Miss Amelia; are you wondering how long I will be out so you can make out with your boyfriend?"

"Alfred! No time to explain, the assassin is here; in the house! Bane is fighting him off but I need to get the police here!" Alfred was silent; she was breath heavily and quickly out of fear.

"What is the name of the assassin?"Amelia blinked confusedly.

"Uh…Death..Stroke…I believe." Once again there was silence.

"Miss Ameila, look under the kitchen counter."Amelia nodded at Alfreds words and looked under; there was a big red button.

"I need you to press that button there and remain calm; we do not need you having another panic attack." Alfred hung up on her and Amelia slowly put the phone down. She quickly pushed the button and an alarm sounded throughout the house. Amelia did her best to calm her breathing and looked back toward the living room. The alarm was so loud that she did not hear the massive foots steps behind her.

The alarm rang throughout the whole house, but all Bane heard was the armor Deathstroke was wearing crushing underneath his massive hands. Bane had Deathstrokes head in his palms and was slowly crushing his skull.

Deathstroke just scream loudly enough to say "IF YOU KILL ME YOU WILL NEVER KNOW WHO WAS HIRED TO KILL BRUCE WAYNE!"

Bane stopped his crushing and grabbed the front of Slades mask, ripping off the helmet clean off his head. Slades face was battered and bruised with blood gushing out of his nose.

"I knew from the start you where not hired, I just wanted to crush you for touching my dear Amelia. Plus the pay was way too cheap for you to except. But I also know you owe many favors all over town. Who was hired to kill him?!"

Slade slowly smiled and coughed up some blood at him due to the broken ribs Bane had given him. " Let's just say Amelia is going to get an one on one tour of Gothams sewers."

The last thing Amelia saw was a giant green scaly palm coming right at her face. She tried to scream but they where muffled. **"Shut yer yap! If you keep screaming I swear I will tear yer mouth off yer face!" **


	6. Chapter 6

Agreements

Chapter 6

It was an hour later after the incident and the police where surrounding the Wayne mansion. Alfred and Bruce ran through the front door to see the living room smashed and broken. On the floor was an unconscious Deathstroke, just barely breathing and his spine broken.

The police said when they arrived on the scene the only thing they found Deathstroke passed out, but no one else was in the house. Bruce panicked at the news and ran through the house calling out for Amelia.

After an hour of Alfred ushering all the police officers to leave, he found Bruce in the kitchen looking down at the tile floor. He slowly picked up what looked like a green scale off the floor and showed it to Alfred.

"Killer Croc snuck into the house and took Amelia while I was fighting off Deathstroke." Bruce and Alfred turned to find Bane coming out of the secret entrance to the batcave with a remorseful look on his face. He was hiding from the police so that he would not have to be taken in for nearly killing a man.

Bruce looked at his watch and scanned the back door ."I figured. It looks like Deathstroke undid all the electrical locks around the mansion, and while he was distracting you, Croc made his way in. I am surprised you made this slip up Bane."

Alfred turned to Bane and frowned angrily."You have been nothing but trouble to that young woman! When she gets back, you are no where allowed near her!"

Bruce put a hand on Alfreds shoulder. "Alfred, fighting with Bane will not get Amelia back. Bane, we need to go now; Amelia might end up eaten or worse we do not get to her soon."

Bruce ran to the hidden entrance and Bane stayed in the kitchen, Bane loomed over Alfred. "If you ever talk to me like that again, or try to stop me from seeing my beloved…." Bane picked up a solid cast iron frying pan and crushed it in his palm like it was a piece of paper "…this will be your head…and the bat will not be able to save you…"

Bane walked to the entrance after Bruce, and Alfred stood there. He kept a calm exterior but after what he had broke Bruces spine years ago; he knew Bane would stick to his threat.

Amelia was trashing around on her captures shoulder, she was in a state of panic from having bandanas tied around her eyes and mouth. No matter how hard she moved, it seemed like they had a good grip on her; with the occasional butt pat that made her scream even louder against the bandana in her mouth.

The only things she could hear was the captor's footsteps and the hissing raspy deep voice they had. At one point they took a fall and landed into what sounded like water. At first she had no idea where she could be, but then the smell it her. She almost puked but stopped herself, not wanting to make the captor mad. She for sure knew that they were in the sewer, but she had no idea why they had taken her here.

After what seemed like a forever of walking the captor stopped walking and let out a sigh. She felt herself get thrown onto what felt like a mattress; it let out a squeak when she landed hard against it. She sat up and started crying; shaking furiously. Hearing a growl she felt something rough touch her face, starting from her chin and ran up her face, pushing the blind fold off her eyes.

Amelia opened her eyes to find she was looking into a pair of yellow reptilian eyes. Looking right at her was a humanoid alligator man who had a big pearly white fang filled smile on its face. She did not scream but her heart raced, her breath getting irrational.

The figure stood straight to show that he seemed to stand at least nine feet tall. How could this thing fit into her uncles house?! He was covered in dark green scales, except for his torso and pecks area that where a green cream color. He was not wearing a shirt, but he had a pair of tattered black dress pants on that looked like it had been worn out for years. The creature would not take his eyes off her, and his smile seemed to have gotten bigger, but then he let out a laugh.

"**So, yer the illusive niece of Wayne that Deathstroke wouldn't shut up about? You don't seem so special! But I know yer money is!" **The creature took hold of her face again and examined it, pushing hair out of the way. **"Yer not even wearing any jewelry I can pawn off later! What are ya good for then!" **He shoved her back and Amelias breathing got faster, she was paralyzed with fear.

The creature walked away from her and took out a cellphone, giving someone a call. **"Hey, I got yer girl. You better have that money ready when I get there…..WHAT DO YA MEAN YOU WON'T SEE HER TILL TOMMROW MORNING?!"**

There was a silence; then more yelling came from the creature as he paced back and forth. Amelia slowly sat up and examined her surroundings. It looked like they were in a giant hidden catacomb that seemed to be lost to time in the sewer. There was a whole living situation set up in the room, a tv, fridge, tub, second tub…Jacuzzi? She looked back to see that she was on a dusty old mattress that had a dusty blanket on it.

Eventually the creature got off the phone and let out an angry roar that made her jump. He threw his kitchen table across the room, shattering it from the force. His eyes wander up to where she was, making Amelia screamed.

He quickly walked over to her, making her curl up in a ball out of fear; screaming into her knees. He stood over her and easily made her roll onto her back, making her open up herself to him.

"**My boss says that he is too tired to see you tonight! So I have to listen to yur crying and screaming ALL NIGHT" **Ameila shivered violently as he lifted her up by her shoulders. **"I am so tempted to just eat you right now! It might be worth losing half a mill!" **He dropped her on the mattress again and she let out a yelp but cringed into herself again, crying loudly.

However, after the violent outburst, the creature didn't say anything for a while and just stood there. Amelia was way too scared to even look up at him. He started to walk away from her, and picked up the tv remote, slowly crawling into his Jacuzzi that was built into the cement floor. **"You better be asleep in the next half hour or I swear to god I am going to rip yer arms off." **

Amelias slowly moved her hands up to move the bandana from her mouth. Her heart was racing and her vision was getting blurry again. Oh no, another panic attack. She did her best to catch her breath but not make too much sound, not wanting to make the creature mad.

She knew she had to calm herself down quickly, what would make her relax. All of a sudden her mind went to Bane and that protective look he gave her in the mansion. She remembered his warm hugs and deep kisses; which helped slow down her breathing, getting it to regulate itself again.

Though she was honestly scared to death of her current situation, she knew Bane would come save her. She felt her cheeks getting flushed and shook her head. Just cause he acted like they where a "thing" did not mean they were a "thing".

Amelia bit her bottom lip and touched her heart. Maybe she should give him a chance…wait this is wrong! She could not let herself get rescued by Bane over and over again! She was a twenty two year old woman who got herself through college while doing two jobs; not some helpless princess!

"**You better quit it with that tossing and turning or I'm coming over there!" **Amelia quickly lied down and did not move. She slowly devised a plan on how she would get out. She would wait for the creature to finally fall asleep and then she would make a break for it. Though the creature was strong like Bane, he was not a genius like Bane. The twit had forgotten to tie her legs and arms up. Or maybe he thought that she would not be dumb enough to try and run away from him.

Amelia though of Bane again and her face turned beet red. She made the agreement to herself that she would give him a chance, but she would not let herself be rescued by him all the time!

After a hour later, she heard snoring coming from the Jacuzzi. Amelia slowly sat herself up and slowly stood onto the concrete floor. It looked like he finally passed out from watch all of the late night comedy shows. Slowly, she tiptoed her way to the door; he really seemed to be a deep sleeper.

Eventually, she made it to the front entrance of the make shift home and took a deep breath. This was it, all she had to do was get the door opened slowly, and then she would be scot free. Quietly, she took hold of the door knob, standing there for a few minutes nervously. She slowly turned the knob, making it let out a very soft click.

"**What the hell do you think yer going?" **Ameila froze; her head slowly turned and looked up to find the creature standing over her with anger all over his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Agreements

Chapter 7

**First of all thank you guys for the support! I am so glad you guys like my story, it makes me want to write more and more! You guys are awesome! I made this chapter extra long for you guys!**

Amelia was looking up at the huge monstrosity that was leering down at her. He did not look please, not pleased at all. She knew she had to be strong; she needed a plan and she needed one NOW! "I-I was looking for the bathroom…I really have to go."

The creature was silent, he studied her and Amelia started to move her legs; acting like she had to pee. He let out a loud grunt and started to head toward the back of the make shift home. **"You're lucky you are worth so much; or I'd rip your bladder out. It's back here."**

He was at the back of the room and then Amelia saw her chance! She yanked the door knob and ran; hearing a loud roar behind her. Amelia knew this was the dumbest thing ever but it was the only way she could get out!

She heard the cracking of wood behind her; he must hand ran through the door. Now every second counted; Amelia knew she had to keep running or he would catch her. **"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH! NO ONE MAKES KILLER CROC LOOK A FOOL AND LIVES!"**

Hot tears started to pour out of her eyes from fear, but the adrenalin pumping through her veins made her body keep going. She heard him catching up quickly, his footsteps where heavy on the cement flooring of the sewer.

Along side of the path she was following where half circle openings, for while they were dark but she started to see light coming out of them. He was right behind her; hearing his heavy breathing made her panic. She started to think to herself 'Get in the hole, GET IN THE HOLE…NOW!'

Amelia stopped abruptly and crouched down, tucking her head in between her knees. Killer Croc was not excepting her to do this, which cause him to step right over her. As soon as he was off balance she shimmed into the hole quickly toward the light. **"I'VE GOT YOUR SCENT YOU LITTLE BITCH! I AM GOING TO RIP YOU APART!"**

It felt like she was running for hours and she was out of breath. She didn't know she could run for so long. But then again when something terrifying as a giant alligator man chasing you, you will run as fast as you can.

The sewers where actually surprisingly easy to navigate, due to the architecture of Gotham City. She had learned that many old cities that not only did their streets work in a grid like system; and so did their sewers. Amelia did not know where she was, the only plan she could think of was too keep walking in till she heard cars above her.

The smell was mixed with feces got married to rotten eggs and had they had wet dog smelling baby. Amelia had her sleeve over her mouth, trying her best not to breathe it in. She wanted to stop and rest, but knew that horrible beast was still after her. He looked like that kind of man that wouldn't stop in till his victim was dead.

Eventually she ended up in what seemed like a catacomb waterfall system underneath the city. It was so loud she could not hear any cars but she saw a ladder going up to the surface. She grabbed one of the iron rods and started to climb up, but was very careful due to the rails being slippery. Slowly she made her way up, only focusing on getting up to the surface.

She was only a third up the ladder when her bad luck caught up with her again. Something got a hold on her ankle, forcing a gasp out of her. She looked down and let out a scream.

The Croc had her ankle in his massive hand and was squeezing it tight. Amelia did her best to pull her ankle away but no good; he had a hold on her. He yanked hard on her ankle, forcing her let go of the bars and fall toward the concrete floor.

Her back and her head hit the concrete floor; hard. For a second all she could hear was ringing in her ears, but the only thing on her mind was to catch her breath after the wind was knocked out of her.

Soon the massive figure was looming over her and leaned over her body. This was it; he was going to kill her. 'Well at least I tried to save myself I guess.' She thought to herself.

He leaned in close to her face and growled lowly; **"I think I'll rip your head off and send it to your uncle. Or maybe I'll eat that innocent face of yours." **Tears slowly ran down her face; even if he was going to kill her, she had to know one thing.

With a soft wheeze Amelia was able to say, "Where you hired to kill my uncle."

The giant creature stared down at her and then started to laugh hysterically. **"What?! You think I was the one hired to kill Bruce Wayne!? I have no reason to kill him! You on the other hand are worth a fortune, which is why Slade and I devised a plan to kidnap you and sell you to a buddy of ours."**

"T-Then..do…you know…who…was.." Amelia was having trouble breathing and her vision was getting blurred. She could smell blood, she figured she was bleeding from the back of her head due to the fall.

"**So..you don't know?! OH GOD THAT'S EVEN FUNNIER!" **He laughed even harder and sunk his claws into the side of stomach, causing her to scream. **"Everyone in town knows who was hired to kill your Uncle! It was your little boyfriend B-"**

Before the creature could finish, a massive hand grabbed the monsters forehead and ripped him off the girl. Amelias vision was leaving her but all she could hear was the cracking of bones and screaming.

The last thing she could see was the massive figure standing over her and pushing up its mask. It was Bane with the look of panic on his face, which was strange from his usual calm composure. He was calling her name but she couldn't reply; her mind went numb and everything went black.

Amelias eyes slowly opened but closed again due to the bright lights getting into her eyes. When they finally opened she turned her head to see she was hooked up to an IV and a heart rate monitor. She slowly scanned the rest of the room; she was in her room back at the mansion.

"Oh, gracias a Dios. Mi amada que finalmente se despierta." Quickly turning her head she saw Bane sitting with a warm smile on his face; his massive hand touching her face. Amelia had mixed feelings about seeing him.

Deep down she honestly was happy to see him and that he had been there to save her. If he was a second late, she would have been dead. However; the Croc was about to tell her who was hired to kill her uncle.

"I am so sorry Amelia for letting that monster take you away from me. I promise from now on I will never let you out my site ever. Seré tu sunsire y su puesta, I will always be here for you." Amelia had to admit, the Spanish was sexy. And his deep Latino accent made it sexier. She knew a bit of Spanish, and the things she understood where quiet beautiful.

But she needed to know, and she needed to know now. "Bane…where…you the one…who was hired…to kill Bruce…"

Bane got stiff and just stared at her; the two of them sat in silence. Amelia tried to read his face,"Bane…please…answer me…"

"….yes…I was…" Bane kept a caring face on as he spoke but Amelia moved her face away from his hand and started to hyperventilate. "Amelia please, calm yourself."

Ameila stared at him quietly, every time he tried to touch her she would move away. "…I did not want to tell you because I knew it would scare you…. Yes I was hired to kill your uncle. But it is true that an anonym's man hired me to kill him…and bring you to him."

Bane got up from his chair and looked out his window. "I honestly was not going to do it; kill him I mean. Your uncle and I have an unusual…agreement on things. I would usually keep my distance from him and him from me. That night when I came, I originally was just going to tell your Uncle about the bounty on him. But then I saw you."

He turned back to her; Amelia knew that look; passion was flowing though him again. "Amelia I swear I have seen you in my dreams; and the visions in my dreams never lie to me! When I saw you I knew I had to stay and protect you!" He quickly went to her and softly held her face in her hand.

Once again she could not breathe; her face was so hot she knew her face had to be red. His passion was contagious but the lying was a huge turn off. "I…I honestly do not know how to feel about this Bane…about you…"

"I promise I will be honest with you from now on Amelia. I do not want you to be scared of me. You must trust me; I did it for your safely, please believe me Amelia." His voice sounded shaky, like he was about to lose it. Her hands slowly came up to his but instead of pulling his hands off, she softly held them. They locked eyes and once again their breathing was synced.

Bane slowly moved in for a kiss; their lips slowly touched and Amelia slowly closed her eyes. Maybe it was the near death experience, maybe it was her light headedness but in that moment; she did not care. The passion he had for her was intoxicating. She pulled away and looked up at him "Bane just…I need time to think of what is the right thing to do right now. But..please stay with me.."

"Are you sure you wish to invite a man like me to your bed Amelia?" Bane looked into her eyes again and Amelia nodded.

"For tonight yes…but just for tonight…this does not mean we are together…I..just.." Bane kissed her again deeply and had her lie down slowly; Amelia placed her hands softly on his muscular chest.

"Do not think, just sleep Amelia." She looked up at him and he softly petted her hair in till she slowly drifted to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Agreements

Chapter 8

"Amelia. Bed. Now." Banes deep Latino voice echoed throughout the house. Amelia was down in the kitchen, mixing up some cake mix, but chose to not to answer him. She heard Banes heavy footsteps leave her room and coming down the stairs quickly.

It was three weeks after the whole kidnapping incident; Amelias wounds had healed up and she did not have headaches anymore. However; Bane treated her like she had all her bones broken.

Amelia was making a cake for the three men in her left to say thank you for everything. When she was home she was always baking things for herself and her father. She learned how to bake from her mother before she got sick. Plus Amelia hated the taste of store bought bread; to stale.

She was pouring the batter into the butted cake pan when Bane entered the room with his usual calm demeanor and approached her. Amelia put the bowl into the sink and put the cake into the pre-heated oven.

Bane reached to scoop her up but Amelia quickly ran to the other side of the kitchen and folded her arms. "Amelia, come; lie down."

She shook her head no and went to the strawberries she left in a bowl and started to wash them in the sink. Bane folded his arms and leaned against the counter, his eyes locked on her.

She peeked at him but blushed a little; his calm face could be very sexy from time to time; just being alone with a man made her body lock up. But she needed to stand her ground to Bane; he could not treat her like a baby.

"I have a cake in the oven Bane, so I can't go lie down, I have to stay here and watch it." She started to cut the tops off the strawberries and put them in a clean bowl, Bane got closer to her, making her tense up more.

Slowly ran his massive hand up her back which made her jump, making her blush. "Bane. Stop. Please."

His hand got up to her neck where he traced her right shoulder and held it softly. Amelia stopped breathing and started to shiver.

"B-bane. What are you." He turned her slowly to face him; Amelia refused to look up at him, her whole body trembling.

He slid the knife out of her hand and placed it slowly onto the counter. Putting thumb under her chin and making her look up; their breathing synced again. "Amliea…dejar de ser tan quisquilloso mi pequeño sol; come to bed."

He scooped her up tightly into his arms; bridal style; and walked toward the stairs. "H-HEY! That's not fair! Let go!" She started smacking his pecks but to she figured that it was like paper hitting a steel bar.

Amelia knew she had to think of a different way to get him to let her go. She looked up at his neck and gulped; she immediately jumped at his neck, giving it a love nip; letting out a soft moan.

Bane stopped dead in his tracks and his grip loosened; giving her a chance to escape. "There, now you need…to…" She looked up at him and gulped in terror. The look on his face was filled of pure desire and lust. He slowly turned to her and slowly approached her, his hands reaching for her. "THAT DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING! THAT DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING!" Her face was bright red as he pinned her against the wall but she put her hand over her mouth before he could kiss her.

Bane scowled at her; the look of sexual frustration washed over him which made him stand up straight. "You kiss me, hold me, ask me to sleep in your bed but keep saying it does not mean a thing?! Amelia make up your mind! Tu corazón robar ladrón!"

He walked away quickly to his room and slammed the door behind him. Amelia was speechless, slowly sinking toward the floor. She honestly did not know what to say to that.

Bane had a point, for the last few weeks she had let him get closer to her, but every time he wanted to express his feelings through touching; she would run from him. Getting up slowly from the floor, she headed back to the kitchen to make sure that the cake wouldn't burn.

A few hours later, Amelia had piece of cake on a small plate, heading up to Banes room. She hoped that this would be an acceptable peace offering. Amelia felt really bad for leading him on like she has been for the past couple of weeks.

She knocked on the door softly; but there was no answer. "Bane…Bane can..I come in?" Still no answer, taking a big gulp she slowly opened the door; peeking into the room. He was not in his bed room, but she heard water running; probably taking a shower.

She decided to place the cake on his nightstand and would leave quickly, not wanting to impose on him anymore then she has been. On the bed was a manila envelope, with a piece of paper sticking out, with her name on it.

Slowly she picked it up and pulled out the paper, reading the file slowly. She could not believe it; on it was everything you could know about her, general information, personal information…who found out that she had an irrational fear moths?!

"I told you I knew everything about you." She turned her head and blushed very red, seeing Bane standing in only a towel.

Covering her face with the piece of paper; she started to tremble. "I-I'm so sorry Bane! I-I just wanted to give you some cake. And to say…sorry…about earlier…i…" She couldn't speak anymore; the words got stuck in her throat.

His footsteps went to his dresser drawer, opening a drawer; she heard rusting causing her to peek. He had slid on grey sweatpants which made her let out a sign of relief. She looked down at the paper and looked up at him. "How did you get all this information on me."

"That is classified information my dear, it is better if you didn't know." Amelia grunted and turned to him, tossing the paper on the bed. "Bane this…this is why I can not..get close to you. You know all these things about me but I know nothing about you."

"I told you about me past Se-" Amelia shook her head and interrupted "You told me about your past in prison and your past criminal life, not about you! Hell I don't even know your real name! You keep everything away from me and then expect me to let you in with open arms Bane! Its…its…."

She looked away from Bane and held her breath; it had been a long time scene she had yelled at someone like this. It always made her embarrassed when she got all…'yelly'. Just then she felt Banes arms come around her, holding her tightly against his chest. She closed her eyes and bit her lip; not knowing how to feel again.

"I am sorry for raising my voice at you Amelia, I forget how fragile and timid you are. But I warn you, it is hard for me to share with others…it just is not in my nature." They both stood there quietly for a minute.

"Then just…tell me your name." He chuckled softly; "Amelia my name is Bane."

She shook her head at him and looked up at him, with a small smile on her face, "No…your real name." This made Bane look at her with a puzzled look.

"My…real name is…I don't have a real name. I was never given one." Amelia made a sad look, not knowing way to say.

"W-Well I like Bane…Bane is…a nice name.." They locked eyes which made Amelia blush slightly, giving a small smile.

"See…now that wasen't so hard was it?" Bane stared into her eyes; slowly he move in to kiss her, she let him kiss her.

"You let me in…I'll let you in…" He leaned in again and gave her a deep kiss.

He pulled her body up against hers, making her shiver a bit but she continued to kiss him. The sexual frustration between was coming close to a boil, she wanted him but she knew it was not a good idea to let 'him in".

She slowed her kissing and looked up at him, breathing heavily, "T-That's enough…ok…if you want to sleep in my bed again you may."

"I do not really sleep, I meditate." Bane stared down at her but Amelia chuckled softly, giving him a soft hug.


	9. Chapter 9

Agreements

Chapter 9

"Bane! Bane I need you to hold the ladder for me!" Amelia was on top of a ladder, trying to put up giant black and gold ribbons in the ball room of the Wayne mansion. Bane walked over but stopped on the side of the ladder, not getting to close. She looked down at him and studied his calm face.

"What's wrong?" Bane cleared his throat calmly, "It is not a position a man should be standing in, especially with your outfit." Amelia blinked; lost in his translation.

"If I stand there, I will see up your skirt." Bane said calmly and Amelia blushed, pulling her pink skirt.

It was almost two months after Amelia had decided to move in with her uncle and well, things where actually pretty fun. Though Bane was holding back information from her about the last lead on who hired him to kill her Uncle; he was opening up to her in other ways.

Amelia had found a job at her Uncles office building as his new public relations advisor. Strange thing was she planned many of the events alone; her uncle never seemed to be around. But she never asked why, he was a billionaire who probably had a million places to go.

Her uncle asked her to organize a holiday charity event in order to raise money to send to the orphanages around the city. She figured after two months of no incidents of people not trying to break in; who not have it at the mansion!

"There, that's the last one!" Amelia climbed down the ladder but found herself climbing into Banes arms, which made her flush a little.

Though she was shy by nature she was slowly learning to let in Banes passions for her. As long as he told her stuff about himself, she would let him get closer to her.

"Come on Bane, put me down!" Bane smirked and touched foreheads with her, making her blush more.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that senorita." Bane went to kiss her but Amelia put her hand on his lips, giggling a little.

"Fine, if you won't put me down, then take me to my room. We gotta get ready for tonight!" Bane started to carry her bridal style up the stairs, placing her in front of her room. "Thank you. Now come on; get ready!"

Bane stared down at her with a bit of a somber stare, "I do now know if I should attend. I told you I do not do well in crowds. They stare."

"Come on, it's for charity. Plus you probably look nice in a tuxedo. Now go, change." Bane smirked a little and kissed the top of her head gently, walking into his room.

Amelia emerged from her room an hour later in her little black dress she saved for special occasions. It was a black tight fitting dress that plumed at her midsection, making her look curvier then she was. She had pulled her bangs back and clipped onto the back of her head. Putting on the finishing touches of gold earrings that had small diamonds on the bottom of them and touches for black cat eye liner and red lipstick; she quickly lid on her black heels and went down to help Alfred with the guests.

An hour later while Alfred was making sure all the caterers put all the food in the right places, Amelia stood at the door, checking off all the guests who were coming in. She shook their hands and made sure to kiss up to all the people who seemed to want to donate lots of money.

The party was going on and millionaires where rubbing shoulders with each other, Amelia sighed and just stood at the entrance, wanting to come in from the cold. Just then a man approached the entrance of the mansion; he dawned a purple pinstriped suit and had a purple hat covering his face. Amelia held up her clipboard and clicked her pen; giving the man a small smile.

"Good Evening sir! May I ask who your name is so I can check it off?" The man let out a laugh boasterest, which made Amelia jump back a little bit, hiding half of her face behind the clip board.

"Yes my dear, I am this parties entertainment for this evening. The name is Joker." The man showed him her face; his face was totally white and his lips covered in red, making a giant smile on his face. Amelia started at him for a long time then slowly looked at the list due to his intimidating stare.

"Uh…I don't remember Alfred or I hiring a clown for this party. And I do not see a Joker on the list…" The big smile on the Jokers face quickly turned into a frown, he stared at her; unamused.

"You really aren't from around here are ya sweetheart." Joker made a big smile again as two burly men came running up with what looked like clown costumes and clown face paint on.

Before she could say anything the Joker grabbed her face, muffling her scream. "Now now; we don't want to ruin the party right as it's begun!"

Amelia tried to pull his hand off but he was surprisingly strong. He dragged her unwillingly into the ball; behind the two goons ran in a smaller female Harlequin. "Pudding; don't hurt out cash cow!" She made a squeaky laugh and did a cartwheel into the entrance.


	10. Chapter 10

Agreements

Chapter 10

Screams flooded the Ballroom as the Joker dragged Amelia in. He let out a loud laugh and put his hand up; in it was a revolver. "Now now people; I am just looking for Brucey Boy" Laughing louder he signaled for his henchmen to move in, they were holding burlap sacks.

"Actually while I'm here I might as well clean your heavy pockets of that loose change and family heirloom jewelry!" He laughed and wiggled the gun at the crowd; they panicked and started to fill the sacks."Now where is that trust fund baby?! He's missing the party!"

Out of the crowed her uncle emerged with anger on his face, "Joker, I'll give you whatever you want, just let go of her!"

The Joker threw her into Bruce and she held onto Bruce tightly by the arm. "FINALLY, Brucey Boy graces us with his presence, now you two can give me what I want!" He held the revolver at Amelia and made a menacing smile. "I want you to take me to where we can be alone and have a little family talk. Harley, get the scraps from these fat cats; when I get back they better be scraped clean!"

Amelia and Bruce where ushered into Bruce's home office; the Joker slammed the door behind him and jumped into Bruce's arm chair. He pulled a legal document out of his purple suite jacket and placed it on the table, pushing it over to them with the tip of the revolver.

"Now; word on the street is you have this little college degree snob is going to be getting her greedy little hands into the Wayne fortune! How about we make this easy on the two of you, and you just hand the inherence over to me hm?!"

Amelia was shaking a bit, she was too scared to move, she really could not believe that this was really happening…again! She looked at his uncle to find that he was very oddly very calm about this. Maybe this has happened before, she didn't know anymore; this town was INSANE!

Bruce calmly took a step forward toward the craze lunatic, "Look. Joker, whatever you heard is wrong, my niece here is only here for a few months and then she is leaving. There are no heirs to the Wayne fortune."

The Joker frowned and sat up straight in the chair, folding his arms. But soon enough he smiled again and leaned over to the two of them. "Then I'll make a deal with you, how about you make me the heir! That way all that money won't get wasted on this like helping the orphans!"

The Joker let out one more laugh in till a massive hand from the shadows smashed his face into the desk. His grip on his gun loosened which gave Bruce a chance to grab it. Bane walked out of the curtains he had been hiding behind and lifted the Joker out of the chair.

"Ok clown, you had your fun. Now unless you want to still have those gruesome teeth of yours, I would suggest you start talking! Who wants Waynes money so much!?"

The Joker let out a laugh, blood running down from his now broken nose. "Baaane, I didn't know you were in town!" Bane took his arm and started to twist it, the Joker let out a yell.

"OK OK IT WAS COBBELPOT! Now let me go you massive freak!" Bane let go of his arm but smashed his head into the desk once more, letting go of the Joker.

Amelia slowly walked over to the wall and leaned against it, taking in a deep breath. She slowly composed herself and looked at the two of them. "Who is Cobblepot? Another nut job?"

Bruce nodded and handed her Jokers gun, "Yes, but for now lets focus on getting Harley and the goons out of the mansion. Amelia, call the police and tell them it's the Wayne mansion again. Just tell them the Joker is here and they will come." Bruce ran out of the room and before Amelia could say anything Bane left the room slowly, petting her hair as he left.

Bane got downstairs and tossed the Joker on the floor in front of Harley, making her scream. "PUDDING! What did you do to him?!" She ran to him and hugged him tightly. Though Harley wanted to hold him, the look Joker was making made it look like she burning his flesh off from her touch.

Harley looked up angrily and pointed at Bane, "Shoot him dead!" The goons pulled out machine guns and started to fire at him; Bane quickly dodged the shots and flipped a table, hiding behind it.

The people of the party started to run out screaming as soon as the guns started firing. Amelia quickly dialed her phone and called the police; when they answered she just yelled "Wayne mansion! Joker! Here! Please! Come! NOW!" She looked out to the fighting, biting her nails.

In front of Amelias eyes, one of the goons went flying up into the air, hanging upside down from the ceiling. The other goon looked back, giving Bane an opportunity to move. Bane quickly ran to the ordurbs table and lifted the table over his head, throwing it at goon.

Harley was left standing in the middle of the ballroom as a man in a black suite with bat like ears on it landed in front of her. She went to punch him but he blocked it, putting his hand on her stomach and shoving her onto the floor.

Pulling out a walkie-talkie from her hat, she yelled into it, "Bring up the car! We are leaving!" But when she turned to get up and run, Bane was standing over her. He lifted her up by the face and flung her to the floor where the Joker laid.

Harley went to sit back up but let out a loud yelp. It seemed like the Joker had woken up; and he was pissed. He had grabbed one of her pig tails and was shaking her head. "WE ARE NOT LEAVING TILL I GET THAT MONEY! DID YOU HEAR ME?!" Joker threw her over and got up, pulling a knife out of his pocket.

Pulling himself up, the Joker let out a loud laugh, pointing the knife at him. "Oh Batman, I wish I could spend time with you, but I am a little busy right now!" The Joker ran full speed at Bane and went for his throat, but Bane was quicker.

He grabbed Jokers wrist and gave it a big squeeze, the sound of his bones cracking echoed through the house. The Joker let out an angry scream, dropping the knife. It seemed that Bane had enough of The Jokers antics and got him in a bear hug.

The sound of the Jokers ribs cracking made Harley scream, Batman tried to Bane off the Joker. "Bane that's enough! You'll kill him!" But Bane didn't listen and squeezed tighter.

The Joker squeaked out what seemed liked his last breath but Amelia had enough. "BANE STOP!" Amelia had ran down the stairs and had her hands around Banes arm, shivering. "He might be crazy but killing is not the answer."

Banes grip loosened and the Joker fell to the floor, this seemed to be funny to the Joker. He lied on the floor, laughing his head off while blood flowed out of his mouth. "You really have gone soft Bane. The man who broke the bat, now listening to a prim proper white girl!"

Batman picked up the Joker from the collar of his dress shirt and punched him; knocking him out. They looked around to see that Harley had run off with the sack of money and jewelry that her beloved Joker wanted so much.

"I put a tracker on her car, she isn't going to get too far." Batman looked at his bat radar. Amelia looked around the ballroom, sadness filling her face.

The place was ruined, all the decorations had been shot down, the floor was covered with food and the worst part was, they didn't raise any money! This had to be the worst night of her life.

Bane walked over to her and softly patted her back. This was too weird for her, a second ago he almost killed a man; but now he wanted to be tender and caring to her. Batman handed Bane a walkie-talkie, "I am going after her, please watch this girl for me."

"I will with my life." Amelia looked up at Bane then back at Batman. "T-Thank you, Batman. I'm so happy that there are men like you and Bane who are here to save us normal people."

Batman nodded at her and picked up the Joker, dragging him out of the building with him. Amelia stood quietly while Bane held her in his arms, letting her lie her head on him. Suddenly they hear a scream, looking in the direction of the scream. Alfred was standing in horror, "MY FOOD! THE HOUSE! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

It was almost three in morning, after hours of helping Alfred with the cleaning and dealing with the police; Amelia was worn out. She was letting herself soak in a hot shower; doing her best to get the images of violence and blood out of her mind.

The good news was that they now knew who had hired Bane to kill her uncle. The bad news, she wanted to leave this city; now. She was beginning to feel like coming to this city was the worst thing she could have done.

Everyone was out to get her over a stupid rumor, she wanted out. Getting out of the shower she dried herself and put on a fluffy robe. Bane walked into her room quietly, wearing only sweat pants.

Amelia sighed and lied down on the bed, letting him crawl in with her; the two didn't speak for a while. They both just stared at the ceiling, Bane was being his normal quiet self but Amelia was tuckered out.

Bane slowly pulled her into his chest and kissed her forehead, she let him kiss her. His kissed felt nice, and his touch was warm, comforting her. She pulled back a bit and looked up at him, "Bane, how many men have you really killed."

Bane did not answer. Amelia bit her lip and sighed softly, "Never mind, I don't think I honestly want to know. I'm glad you where here to protect my uncle and I."

He placed his hand under her chin and had her look at him. She blushed slightly as she looked into his deep brown. He put his forehead against hers running his hands down her back and down to her thighs; resting his hands on them.

"I will always protect you Amelia. Always. Your kisses and touch is amazing, and you are as beautiful as the early morning sunrise." The both of them just stared at each other for a while. That was it, though he has almost killed in front of her and lied to her; she couldn't ignore her feelings anymore.

Her timid nature had left her as she kissed his lips deeply. He was shocked by her sudden passion but he secretly loved it, wanting her more. They held each other close and kept kissing each other deeply, Amelias robe slowly sliding off.

Amelia awoke to the sun shining in her eyes, letting out a loud yawn. She looked to her side of the bed to see that Bane was still there, holding her by the waist in his sleep. That was the night their passions could no longer be hidden and their love became one. In a passionate lustful whirlwind they had expressed their feelings.

Though her life was in danger for staying in this crazy town she did not want to leave, because she knew she would be leaving Bane. She decided she would stay here even after the job was done. Maybe it wasn't such a bad night after all.


	11. Banes Side

Agreements

Chapter 11: Banes Side

Heavy feet crunched on top of fresh crisp snow while hot steady breathing escaped the man's mouth. Every day it was cold; but Bane would never wear a jacket. After training in harsh winter storms with only shorts on; this weather was nothing to him.

Bane had found sanctuary in the Himalayan Mountains. Though this was the best place he could get away from his enemies; he mainly came up here to help the villagers that where being attacked by a small terrorist group.

He approached his little wooden cabin and yanked the door open. Inside was a small tv, an arm chair, a fireplace, a small cooler full of meat, and a bed. There was no need for a fridge really, what ever needed chilling he would stick in the snow for a few minutes.

A calendar hung from the wall next to his bed, which he only marked one day each month when his supplies where coming in. But other than that; Bane was alone in his little cabin; his little space; his territory; his comfort zone.

The only human contact he made was with the villagers he was helping. They did not know any language that he knew, but it was ok. He was very good at interpreting people's body language; which helped him figure out where the terrorist would hide.

Bane put an iron cast kettle onto the metal hook above the fireplace, waiting for the water to come to a boil so he could make his favorite tea. While he neatly set up his tea leaves he suddenly stiffened, looking toward the cabin door.

He could hear the crunching of snow heading toward his cabin. From the sound of the footsteps it was not any wild life he had heard of before. No; it had to be a man, 5'4, average weight; carrying something.

Drop off day had happened just a week ago; who could this be? He told his men that to come up here any other time of the month would result in death. In a quick action, Bane ripped the door opened the grabbed the little man by the neck before he could even knock on the door.

"State your business of coming here." Bane yelled at the man, but his grip was way too tight around the man's neck for him to even squeak out a reply. The man weakly lifted a manila envelope, his hands shaking. Bane dropped the man, causing him to fall over; trying to catch his breath.

"T-T-This is f-*gasp*for you! A j-*gasp*ob.", The man still gasping for air while Bane put his foot on his chest. Manila envelope, little man delivering it; this was a hit job. "Who wants who dead." Bane asked the man who was breathing heavily on the floor.

"H-He wishes to remain anonyms! But he is willing to pay four million dollars for the job!" This made Banes eyes widen a bit under his mask. Four million, someone really wanted this person dead.

Bane slowly opened the envelope and took out two papers with a photos attached to them. The first one was of Bruce Wayne; no wonder the hit was worth so much, this man was the billionaire orphan.

Though he knew that Bruce Wayne's alter ego was Batman; the vigilant crime fighter that Bane had broken years ago. But after years of Bane changing his ways and of them helping each other; they had made an agreement to stay out of each other's way; unless situations like these happened.

Bane looked at the other paper and was a tad bit shocked; it was a young woman's file. Her name was Amelia Bent; A twenty-four year old, sandy blonde hair, with gleaming green eyes; with a smile that could melt any ones heart. He had just one rule; no killing of innocent women. Taking his foot off the man he glared down at him. "Tell who ever sent you I am not interested. Now get out of here que poco hombre."

The man ran away screaming and Bane slammed the door behind him, looking closer at the woman's file. Apparently according to the file; this woman was the niece of Bruce, and she was to be the heir to the Wayne fortune. Bane laughed quietly to himself, he knew this was a lie. Bruces will state's that all his money is to go to orphanages all over Gotham. So who ever wanted this woman dead obviously did not have his facts straight.

It said in the file that she was coming to Gotham after she finished her semester in college. He deiced that he would give Bruce a call in the morning; warning him about the bounty on his and his nieces head. Putting the files on top of the tv, he held his tea cup; pouring the hot water into it.

Hours later he was watching the tv quietly; watching the fuzzy picture of what the media liked to call 'the news'. He calmly sipped his green tea; his senses calm and his mind clear.

Somehow the photo of Amelia fell onto the floor; Banes eyes fell onto it. The woman's smile pierced him. But unlike other men, trained himself to suppress sexual desires and the drive to seek female companionship. Though this Amelia was a sight to behold; a little gorgeous woman on a little gorgeous frame. He picked up the photo and put it back on the tv upside down and continued to drink his tea.

Hours passed; and once he was done with his daily exercises and showering; he lying down in his bed. He was actually tired; which was odd for him. Sleep was very rare for him; usually when he was tired he would meditate to rejuvenate himself; or just lie awake restlessly. But tonight; Banes eyes slowly closed and he let out a deep breath; sleep slowly taking him.

His eyes opened to darkness surrounding him; this was not usual for him though. Just then a beam of light slowly came from the floor, almost blinding him. This was unusual; the last time this happened was when he was a child.

Out from the floor where the light came from, the figure of a woman slowly rose up. When her whole figure came out of the floor her sandy blonde hair bounced but she would not face him. Was that the girl from the file; Amelia?

Bane slowly approached the woman, who seemed to be crying softly; her hands covering her face. His massive hand touched her shoulder making her whole body tremble. Her hands moved but her face was still hidden.

"Bane….me duele tanto .. que me duelen .. ¿por qué no estabas ahí para protegerme ... te necesitaba ... lo que supone que debe ser mi protector ...?" Her words made him stager a bit.

He grabbed her shoulder to turn her around; her face was covered in blood, gashes all over her face and arms. In the middle of her forehead was a bullet wound, blood gushing from it.

"Bane. No matter where I go, he will hurt me. Please; HELP ME!" She started to scream in pain which made him cover his ears.

Banes massive frame and shot up, taking a deep breath; sweat running down his face. He quickly got up and grabbed Amelias file and started to read it; learning everything about her from it. Amelia was graduating from her college this year with a degree in Communications and Public Relations.

This did not tell him anything about her, but the dream did. If he did not get rid of who wanted to hurt her; they would come after her in till she was dead. He knew what he needed to do. Sticking his hand in between the mattress and picked up his emergency cell phone, he called one of his men.

Bane sat tall in his plane seat, not moving scene he got in his seat. He was a very patient man, so this seventeen hour flight did not bother him. The only thing on his mind was the woman Amelia. Bane had a bit of a problem; when he focused on something he would not leave alone in till his job was done. So in till he knew that Amelia would be safe; he would watch her like a hawk.

It was hours later after the plane had landed and Bane was ready to finally get to work. Though it was late at night he went right to work; putting on his normal attire of black tight tank top, black pants and mask; he opened his window and jumped out into the night. He memorized the address of where she lived and started towards it.

He purposely got a hotel near her dorm room; luckily she lived in a college town where there where nothing but hotels. Scaling he building he studied his surroundings in till he found a small red apartment building.

Counting the rooms, he knew that she lived on the third floor in the twenty second room. Her room faced a window that looked onto the San Francisco Bay and the Golden Gate Bridge.

The night gave him cover as he climbed up to her window, he saw the light in her room was on. Pulling himself quietly onto the fire escape that was next to her window he gaze in and was awe struck.

Amelia was sitting at her small vanity, brushing her long sandy blonde hair. She was wearing a white night gown, with a white robe tied over it. She looked like an angel as she put her brush down slowly and glided across the bed room floor. Sitting at her desk that was near the window, she opened up her laptop and started typing.

He never thought he could find himself in such awe and infatuation with a woman before ever laying eyes on her. Bane shook his head; no he had to stay focused and hide his natural sexual desires. He was here to protect her, not to ogle her.

He had been following her for days now; at this point he knew her whole schedule by heart. Every morning during the week she went to classes from 8 till 1; taking a small lunch break in between 11 and 12. After class she would go back to her room, and do studying or homework. After that she would go jogging from the apartment up to the golden gate bridge. After that she would eat dinner and then would coop herself up in her room.

She was a timid little woman but it seemed like she had a heart of gold. She was always helping others weather they wanted it or not. To him, she was a hard working, innocent, lovable woman. He found himself slowly wanting to get closer to her everyday.

The only time he got to be very close to her was during her breaks. She would always go to a little coffee shop at the corner of her apartment. She would always order a small coffee, something small to eat and read something till her next class started.

On these days he would always sit at a table behind her. He wouldn't bring anything to cover his face up; though she was very smart, she wasn't the very observant type.

As she would read he would constantly use silver wear to look at her. He would study her face; the way her nose would crinkle up when she read a paragraph she liked. The way she would always blow on her coffee before she sipped; even if it got cold. Bane would find himself smiling at every little thing she did. He couldn't help it; she was so little and sweet that everything she did was adorable.

But today was different; today someone decided to sit with her at the table. It was some man he had never seen before. Bane turned his head a bit to listen into the conversation.

The mean leaned across the table, "Hey Amelia! You didn't call me last night?! Are you ok?"

Amelia closed her book and bit her bottom lip. "I'm so sorry Ben. I've been so romped with final project that I forgot to call you."

The man smiled and reached for her hand but she shyly pulled her hands back. This made the man frown a little. "We've been dating for a month and you still get shy when I try to hold your hand. You know you don't have to be shy around me!"

He tried again but this time she hid her hand behind her book. Her cheeks where red now; she seemed more embarrassed then shy. "I know…I know.."

"You've been stressing yourself out with school. How about I come over, we order pizza and we can cuddle the way you like."

Amelia and Ben heard the snapping of wood behind them; making them jump. Bane had a new feeling rush over him that he had felt before; jealously. He had gotten so jealous during their conversation that he had snapped the table he was sitting at in half. Bane got up and tossed a hundred on the broken table, storming down the street; Amelia and Ben stared at the man.

That night Bane was at the fire escape like he always was; staring at Amelia intensely as she sat on her couch; reading her favorite book. He had been watching her for weeks now; she never once called this man and now he wanted to bother her. Then again he could have been the number calling her ever other night around ten. But she would always hang up and text the person; then would continue to study.

Around nine there was a knock at her door; putting her book down, Amelia went to the door and opened it. The man just walked in and sat on her couch; Bane kept his eyes on him, watching with a death glare.

Amelia eventually sat down next to him and they watched some movie. Though she did not seem really interested in it; she kept trying to bring up things in their political science class but it seemed Ben had other ideas.

Every time Ben would move his hand onto Amelia's leg Bane would have to stop himself from crashing into the window and breaking his spine in half.

Amelia would timidly move over or shuffle her legs away; but to Bane he did not even deserve to breathe the same air she did, let alone be in the same room as her. Eventually after what seemed like the 20th time Amelia pushed his advances away; Ben had finally had it. "Amelia come on! What is wrong?!"

Amelias face was red; she refused to look up at him. "Look; I told you before we started dating that I was REALLY shy."

Ben put his hand under her chin and had her look up at him, "Hey come on, you really have no need to be shy. I just want to get closer to you is all."

He slowly started to move for a kiss; but Amelia put her hand on his lips, her eyes locked on his neck. It looked like he had a bruise on his neck, grabbing the collar of his shirt she tugged it down; it was a hicky.

"Oh I was in the shower…and..and I slipped." Amelia could tell he was lying, she got up from the couch.

"I'm not stupid Ben, who is it." Ben looked down, scared to even look up at her.

"Elizabeth. From our political science class. It was a mistake! We were drunk, we got carried away an-" Before he could finish Amliea threw his coat at him; angrily opening the door.

"Out. Now. Do not call me, do not come around me, do not sit next to me in class." Amelia was staring at him with a cold stare; Ben was smart and walked out of the apartment. Before he could say anything she slammed the door in his face.

Amelia now sat on the couch; turning the tv off. She sat there in silence, staring blankly at the wall. Eventually tears fell from her face but she kept a calm face. She quickly walked to the window and opened it, letting cold air in. But Bane was not there anymore; he had other plans.

Ben stood by his car and opened his cell phone; letting out a loud sigh. "Hey. I'm sorry boss but it looks like she isn't interested in me anymore. What was the other part of the plan if the first part of the plan didn't work out….Kill her?! I am not killing her! I thought the boss hired someone to kill her!"

"He did. But he was a fool to try and hire me; and you are one too for coming near Amelia." Ben jumped from the deep voice coming from behind him and looked up. There stood Bane; staring down at him with the most cold; menacing look he had ever seen on a man.

Ben dropped his phone and put his hands up, shaking violently, "Look man I was just doing my job is all! She's the one who pushed me away! Sh-"

Bane grabbed the man by the mouth before he could finish his sentence; lifting him into the air. "You hurt her…my…my little sunshine…you.." So much rage filled Banes heart, the last time he was this mad was when facing Batman to the death.

"You broke her heart, now, I MUST BREAK YOU!" Bane grabbed the man by his legs and bent his knee down, snapping Ben in half like a twig. For a second his body twitched but eventually his body went limp.

Bane threw the body and stood up tall; looking up at Amlieas building. He was right; if he had not come to watch over her; she would have been murdered. Bane slowly climbed up the fire escape to find her sitting on it; her legs hanging off the edge. Tears running down her sweet face.

Bane wanted to dry her tears, he wanted to hold her, tell her that she was going to be fine. He never wanted to see her suffer like this; to be sad; to feel alone. She was so innocent, so smart; she did not need a bum like Ben. Bane would show her that all she would need…was him. To protect her from anything that would dare hurt her, to comfort her when she was sad, to be there for her; always.

*you little man.

**"Bane..it hurts so much..they hurt me..why weren't you there to protect me...I needed you...you where suppose to be my protector..."


	12. Another Authors Note

Another Authors note!

Just to let you guys know, Chapter 11 is the mini Bane story, that's why its so long lol. But due to school , a new chapter will not be up till the beginning of December. I will try to post earlier but I am honestly swapped with projects and papers. Also; Whenever I take down an author's note, I replace it with a chapter! 


	13. Chapter 12

Agreements

Chapter 12

Alfred came down the grand stair case; hearing frying and singing coming from the kitchen. He came down to find Bane frying eggs and bacon. Usually Alfred would leave Bane alone but today Bane seemed a little more….perky. Alfred knew Amelia and Bane had done something from Bane still being in his grey baggy sweat pants.

Slowly Alfred made his way to the coffee machine and poured coffee into a mug. Bane peeked at him from over his shoulder. "Good morning Alfred. I hope you slept well after last night."

Alfred raised a brow and said sarcastically, "If you mean after the Joker broke in, Amelia nearly getting her head shot off, and the police trashing the place worse than the goons. I slept like a baby."

Bane smirked, putting the eggs and bacon onto a plate. Alfred looked at him with a scowl, "So what are you planning to do after you take out Mr. Cobblepot?" he slowly starting sipping his coffee; watching for Banes reaction.

Bane calmly poured orange juice into a glass and placed it on a tray, "I plan on returning to South America with Amelia where we will raise our family." Alfred spat out his coffee and stared at Bane in shock.

"Does Amelia know of this plan?" Alfred watched Banes face; which stayed calm and somber as usual.

"Last night made me realize that no matter whom I break; more will come for her blood. She has chosen me as her protector, and as her lover. We have made love; I gave her my seed; she has made her choice for herself. Now if you will excuse me, I want to serve this food to her before it gets cold." Bane picked up the tray full of food and headed to up the grand stair case; leaving Alfred there in shock.

Alfred quickly took out his cellphone and dialed some numbers. "That is it! I cannot let this go on any further!"

When Bane entered the room; he found Amelia was still asleep on the bed. He softly placed the tray on her nightstand and pushed Amelias sandy blonde hair off her neck; kissing it softly. Amelia slowly awoke from his kiss, letting out a soft yawn she looked up at him. Amelia smiled with some blush on her cheeks. "Good morning Bane."

Realizing she was still naked from last night, Amelia pulled the covers over her bare chest quickly. Though they had seen each other naked; she still felt shy around him. She heard Bane chuckle and felt the bed sink from him taking a seat.

"Oh! You made me some breakfast. That's really sweet of you Bane, thank you. But I'm really not that hungry right now." Bane nodded and petted her hair softly, making her kind of made Amelia cave into herself shyly. She felt so awkward around him now. They had finally got rid of the sexual tension between the two of them, but now she did not know what to think of their relationship.

She did have very strong feelings for him, his loving touch, his strong, protective nature that made her feel safe. He was also so amazingly handsome; with his sculpted body which no god could compare too, and his masculine features which made her flush every time he stared at her. But the best part about him for her was his mind. Yes, he had mind of a genius, which he had displayed to her many times. He always seemed to be two steps ahead of her but never made her feel like an idiot.

But she knew there where cons to being with a man as dangerous as Bane. It seemed like when he had a mind set about someone or something; it took a lot to change his opinion about it. She sometimes felt like he was obsessed with her; which sometimes scared her. He had killed so many people, he refused to tell her how many. But with the cold look in his stare when she would ask him about it, the number was high. What he got mad at someone else who loved her; like family members and friends; would he kill them?

Amelia was then brought back from her day dream by Banes massive hand touching her bare back. The touch made her jump a bit and looked up at him; causing her to blush out of embarrassment. "I'm sorry." She stared at him, his eyes were locked onto her.

"Whats wrong?" Amelia asked softly as Bane smiled warmly. He was silent for a while as his hand ran from her back to her cheek, rubbing his thumb on her lips. She was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.

Bane stood up from the bed and opened her top dresser drawing, putting her passport into his pocket. "Tonight I plan on confronting Colbepot tonight. I need you pack up what you need now and be ready to leave."

Amelia started to worry more and jumped out of the bed, holding onto the blanket to keep herself covered. "Wait! That's mine! Why do I need you pack my stuff?"

"After all of this is done I plan on taking you to South America. By now Alfred has contacted your uncle telling him of my plan. So we must leave now before he calls the police. I have my stuff packed so please hurry." Bane looked back at her, she had a confused look on her face.

Amelia frowned, now being defiant to him, "Bane I am not going to South America with you! I-I f anything I am going back home to my father after all of this is done!"

Bane stared at her, not saying anything for a while. He then approached her closet and took out her suite case, tossing it onto the bed. Before she could say anything he had his finger on her mouth, causing her to shake a bit. "You will do as I say and pack. If you do not pack, I will pack for you. And if I have to do that I will be mad." Amelias eyes got wide now, she had never seen him get like this, it was so intimidating.

She wanted to yell at him, she wanted to put her foot down but he was so scary right now, all she could muster up now was,"C-Can I…shower first?"

Bane stared at her but then smiled warmly at her innocent question, giving her forehead a gently kiss. "Yes you may my little sun shine. I will give you some privacy."

Bane left her standing there in the room, closing the door behind him. Amelia fell to her knees, her breathing erratic. She was close to having a panic attack but she forced herself to calm down. Bane was right, the best thing to do right now was too leave this city, but to South America? What was over there for her? Probably nothing.

Getting up slowly she let go of the blanket and made her way to the bathroom. Turning on the shower she waiting for the water to get hot. Peeking at the clock on her desk, she gasped at the time. It was time for her to take her birth control pill. Making her way to the drawer next to her bed, she pulled the drawer open and let out gasped. The pills were nowhere to be found.

She riffled through the drawer, her breathing picking up again. She started to tear her room up looking for them. This could not be happening! Her whole room was torn up before she realized, Bane must have taken them. But why? Why would he take them from her?!

Amelia ran out of the room and pounded her fist on Banes door, "BANE! OPEN THE DOOR!"

He opened it and she started to tear up now, her courage was gone, now she was upset. "Bane…please tell me you did not take my pills."

Bane stared at her, his gaze was calm and somber again. He leaned down to her and kisser her forehead again, "You do not need them anymore, you are mine now."

Amelia was now in a state of panic and hyperventilating, causing her face to get red. Bane went to touch her but she slapped his hand, stumbling back into her room. She quickly put on some clean clothes and grabbed her backpack, running down the grand stair case.

Bane ran after her trying to grab her but she kept running, "AMELIA! COME HERE NOW!" he screamed out at her name but she ran out the door, down the gravel pathway to the side of the mansion.

Amelia had very strong feelings for Bane, but she was not ready to be in a relationship like this, especially with a child! Though she had been taking the pill for two years, she needed to be safe. She was going to buy the Plan B pill and pray that no assassins would try to kidnap her while she was in the city.

Getting to her bike she quickly jumped on and started peddling as fast as she could, from the corner of her eye she saw Bane coming out of the mansion, with the look of fear washing over his face.


	14. Chapter 13

Agreements

Chapter 13

Amelia walked out of the pharmacy and popped the Plan B pill into her mouth, chugging the water she bought, coughing when she finished. Letting out a sigh of relief she reached into her backpack and pulled out her cellphone that had been ringing sense she ran out of the mansion. She had only been gone for an hour and there where thirty-seven missed calls and twenty voice mails on her phone. Some of the calls were from Alfred, and some her uncle, but the majority where form Bane.

Being out in the open like this was no safe for her but she needed to get away from Bane. She was so mad at him right now, but she also knew it was so stupid for her to leave the mansion without him. Putting her cellphone away into her jeans pocket she started to walk with her bike down the side walk.

Amelia thoughts went back to the fear on Banes face as she ran out of the mansion, but the panic attack had gotten the best of her again. This was not the first time she had run away from her problems instead of talking them through.

The last time she had ran away like this was when the doctors told her that her mother was going to die. Amelia had ran from the hospital and stayed at her friend's house for a week. And even when she was at the friend's house she would not speak to anyone. She felt so stupid now. But she still could not believe he would take her pills like that!

As timid as she was, her mother always taught her to stick up to herself against men. Only Amelia could determine what happens to her, especially when it came to her life choices. But if she was half the woman her mother was, she would have demanded the pills back and left it at that instead of running away. She really wished she could talk to her mother right now.

Her cell phone was ringing again, she pulled it out to see that it was Alfred again, letting out a sign of relief she answered it. "H-Hello."

"Amelia! Thank god you finally answered! Where are you?! Bane has gone completely insane! He left the mansion looking for you an hour ago!" Amelia sighed, "I'm fine Alfred, we..had a fight…I don't want to talk about it..but I'm coming home. I'll call Bane and tell him ok?" Before Alfred could say another word, Amelia hung up on him, starting to call Bane.

Bane answered after one ring but did not say anything; neither of them did for a while. Then finally Amelia spoke, "I am in Gotham central park. I will wait for you…but…I" Before she could finish Bane had hung up on her, he was mad.

She placed her bike next to a park bench and sat down on it, waiting for Bane. She had no idea what she was going to say to him when he got here. Amelia heard soft footsteps approach her, stopping to the left of her. "Is this seat taken?"

Looking up she jumped and held onto her bike tightly, Wade Wilson stood next to her, wearing a black suite with a white turtle neck on. It was only a month scene their last encounter but he was all healed up, how was that possible?! She was too scared to say anything as he casually sat down next to her.

"What is wrong Amelia, you look like you've seen a ghost." He smirked at her devilishly.

Amelia gulped softly, "Bane…Bane broke your back! He told me so!"

Wade laughed softly at her words and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it up and taking a puff. "I'm what you call a fast healer sweetheart. Besides he hurt the vertebrate in my back, not my spine."

Amelia was about to get up but Wade grabbed her arm softly, "You don't have to worry about me trying to kidnap you, I'm not interested in the money anymore." She stared at him and he smirked at her. "Its nice to just talk to a pretty woman once in a while."

She tugged her arm from her and folded them, not looking at him. They both sat in silence as he puffed on his cigarette. "So, Bane finally messed up huh?"

Amelia looked at him confused and put the cigarette out on the bench rail. "I'm guessing he is making plans without you knowing them huh."

She looked away again, her face getting red, "You saw me taking the pill huh."

"Yep, listen….I was shocked when I saw Bane with ya I admit… Sure I hate his guts for interfering with many jobs I had. And now I hate him even more for such a pretty little thing like you to keep him company…but I can tell when a man is in love, and baby, he's got it bad for you." Amelia covered her face when she heard Wade say that and started to tear up.

"I just….I….I don't know if I feel the same way…I want to but…he…" She fought back her tears, chocking on a breath.

Wade crossed his legs and looked at the sky "You are scared by him. Many people are in Gotham. My advice is to put your foot down with him. If you don't, he'll make all the decisions for you. I've seen him do it to his men all the time."

Amelia put her hands on her knees and took a deep breath. Wade touched her hand and softly slid a folded piece of paper in her hand. "I can tell you're a smart woman. Dense; but smart. If you love him as much as he loves you, put your foot down." Wade stood up and walked away slowly "Send my regards to Bane." Amelia blinked and sat there quietly, watching him walk away.

Eventually Bane came to her, dressed in his black tank top and tight black cargo pants; with a stern look on his face. He stood there but she refused to look up at him. Bane eventually sat down next to her, and sat up straight against the bench.

Bane took a deep breath, doing what he could to control his anger."You cannot run off like that. It is very irresponsible."

"It was irresponsible for you to take my pills away Bane." She looked up at him, she put a stern look on her face to be tough, but she was scared. "What you did was not fair to me…I…I like you…a lot…but if you want a future with me, you have to talk about your needs to me instead of just..doing them Bane."

Bane took a deep breath and closed his eyes, taking in all of her words; he opened them slowly and looked down at her, touching her hand softly; she deep voice rumbling in his throat. "I understand my little sun shine. Next time I will take your opinion into consideration."

Amelia let out a sigh of relief, sliding the folded paper into his hand. "Someone gave this to me."

Bane opened it and looked back at her. "Who gave this to you?" Amelia shrugged, Bane knew she was lying but did not feel like arguing with her anymore.

"What is it?"Amelia blinked as he shoved the paper into his pants pocket, standing up.

Bane smirked, "It's a tip on where Coblepot has been hiding all this time. It seems like tonight; my little sun shine; I will be getting rid of him sooner than I thought."


End file.
